stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Trifecta!
"The Trifecta!" is the 56th episode of the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 56th episode overall. Description What is the real goal of the Trifecta? Overview Nothing! Synopsis Mario and Wario are playing poker on Waluigi while faking him as a player. Meanwhile with the Trifecta (and a ninja), Liquid once again tries to take control of the Trifecta, but Blaire stops him. Blare then reveals in flashback that he had convinced Liquid and Ken to join him. As well that he is working for a higher power who is unknown but has told him everything that is to come. He convinced Liquid by revealing he poisoned Snake's FOXDIE Chocolates intending to kill him, (This would of course fail as Pauline would end up taking them) and that he would give him the permanent cure of FOXDIE. Liquid agrees to join as long as he can have his chocolates. Ken is much easier, with Blare promising him $10,000 and Chun-Li's head on a stick. It then cuts to present day where the Trifecta realize the training has begun. The group train through holding their legs up, taking 20 Red Bulls while not going to the toilet, and not sleeping for 3 days. Ness doubts this training will work, but Ryu claims it will. Donkey Kong ends up being fired by the businessman (who apparently works with Charlie Sheen). Then Donkey and Yoshi leave to join the others. Meanwhile, Wario is on the truck pretending his hand is Waluigi with his hat on. As he is talking to himself, he is met by Mona (who got his letter), wanting to hang out. Wario is happy with this and after catching up, they proceed to go eat. Donkey Kong then comes up and plays with Waluigi's hat. Elsewhere, Brock and Gary are still with Professor Oak. Their second task is stealing lunch money from children (they stole $16.50). However, the two doubt the professor is serious about this and he informs them that their final task is to come and it will be dangerous and not for the fainthearted. Brock and Gary ask what it is and Oak reveals it is waxing his back, which disgusts them. EPISODE LVI: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong / Ninja #1 * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake / Gary Oak / Liquid Snake / Ninja #2 * Tim Muller as Ness * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Daen Olson as Professor Oak * Matthew Howlett as Blaire Vherestorm * Eric Porter as Ken Masters * Man as Ninja #3 * Erin Henderson as Mona / Ninja #4 * Christian Arista as Ryu Locations * The Battlefield * Professor Oak's House * The Mailbox Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * The line "I think we should go north east!" used by Wario pretending to be Waluigi is a reference to a line in Arthur vs. the Druids vs. the Grail, where a broomstick is used to pose as Doug Orofino. Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGb2wjZmxhA Category:Season Four